


Five Sentence Fic: Fred/Gunn

by xlivvielockex



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five sentence fic with the prompt: nature, toaster, and sword</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Sentence Fic: Fred/Gunn

Gunn wasn’t so sure about this whole camping thing since he had never been outside of the concrete jungle, where “camping” was actually squatting and you roasted hot dogs over a trash and debris fire instead of one made of wood. But he loved Fred and she hadn’t been this excited since she turned the toaster into a projectile weapon, substituting toast for razor sharp daggers. Now if she could only scale it up for larger weapons, she said, like swords or maces or even his ax.

Her wanted to help her reclaim the woods of her childhood, to change the horror of living in a cave in Pylea to the joy of sharing snuggles in a single sleeping bag and watching the sun come up over the horizon. It was something small, but it was something he could do for her.


End file.
